Shadow Blossom
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Because he is her shadow, and she is his blossom." / AU / ShikaSaku / short-fic / T plus rated / RnR?


_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, OOC, ShikaSaku_

_Because me love this pair so damn much. xoxo._

**.**

**Shadow Blossom**

**by LastMelodya**

**.**

**.**

"_**Because he is her shadow, and she is his blossom**_**."**

**.**

**.**

Atensinya tak pernah sekalipun teralihkan saat gadis merah muda itu melesatkan tawa lebarnya. Bibir tipis sewarna cerinya meliuk menggoda, menghasilkan suara tawa indah bak melodi penghias nada. Rambut sebahunya bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan yang diciptakannya, menghantarkan desiran aneh bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tak terkecuali dirinya.

"_She looks so cute and hot at the same time, right_, Shikamaru?"

Yang ditanya akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan, menoleh pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya, "siapa yang kau maksud, huh?"

Kekehan pelan kemudian terdengar, "Haruno Sakura, tentu saja."

Shikamaru tak berusaha mengelak, netra oniksnya kemudian kembali melirik ke arah si gadis yang menjadi objek pembicaraan. Haruno Sakura. Deskripsi _cute and hot at the same time_ yang dilontarkan Kiba tadi memang sangat cocok untuk gadis itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, segala yang terlihat darinya menjadi perpaduan yang sangat indah untuk dipandang. Layaknya bunga sakura yang mekar di tengah-tengah musim semi. Indah.

"Sayangnya dia sadar betul kalau dia sempurna, ya?" pemuda lainnya ikut berkomentar. Kankurou menyesap _wine_-nya sambil ikut memandang objek merah muda di seberang meja mereka. "makanya dia lebih memilih Sasuke untuk jadi pacarnya, hm…"

"Yeah, si _Mr. Perfect_." Kiba kembali menambahkan. "Tapi, omong-omong, bukankah kau juga lumayan dekat dengan si Haruno itu, Shika? Keluarga kalian kenal dekat, kan?"

Satu helaan napas yang terasa tertahan akhirnya keluar bersama anggukan singkat yang Shikamaru berikan. Kiba mengangguk-angguk pelan, sedang Kankurou memainkan gelas dalam genggamannya.

"Bagaimana rasanyanya kenal dekat dengan _most favorite woman_ di kantor kita, Shika?" Kankurou bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang mengambang. Kiba di sebelahnya terkekeh, tapi tak ayal penasaran juga dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diberikan temannya barusan.

"_Can we just shut the hell up_? Sakura tidak sebegitunya seperti yang kalian pikirkan," kata Shikamaru mulai tak sabar. Sungguh, pembicaraan ini mulai terlihat menyedihkan. Ketiga lajang yang membicarakan kesempurnaan gadis populer di kantor mereka.

"Ah, pembelaan nama baik atas nama persahabatan?"

"_Suck your talk_, Kiba."

Kemudian, suara tawa.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal. Kedua temannya ini memang bisa berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan dalam urusan ejek-mengejek. Liar, pikirnya.

Sekali lagi Shikamaru melirik ke arah Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu tengah bersenda gurau dengan teman satu divisinya. Walaupun bekerja di kantor yang sama, tetapi mereka berbeda divisi. Jika dilihat-lihat, teman-teman Sakura memang kebanyakan berasal dari para _high sociality_. Salah satunya si Uchiha itu, yang disebut-sebut sebagai kekasihnya.

"Jika tertarik padanya, bukankah lebih baik kau utarakan? Kau, kan, punya peluang besar." Suara Kiba mulai terdengar serius. Tak ada lagi ejekan atau sarkasme kentara tentang si Haruno muda.

Tapi, bukan. Bukan itu masalahnya.

Meski ia memang sedikit banyak—banyak, merasa tertarik pada Sakura serta peluang yang lumayan besar untuk mendekati gadis itu, ia tak bisa begitu saja melakukannya.

Karena mereka telah memiliki hubungan yang lebih rumit dari ini—dari segala jenis hubungan yang mungkin dapat terdefinisi.

"_It's not that simple_."

Sebelum ketiga pria lajang itu sempat melanjutkan pembicaraan, entitas gadis yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka terlihat berjalan mendekat. Mereka terdiam, mengerti bahwa itu adalah hal terbaik yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Kemudian, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah terulurnya sebuah lengan putih yang meraih salah satu lengan kekar di sana—lengan Shikamaru.

"_Take me home_, Shikamaru."

Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara saat akhirnya Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya, menyambut uluran tangan si gadis merah muda dan berpamitan seraya mengangguk singkat pada kedua temannya. Sakura melebarkan senyum, ikut mengangguk pada kedua pria yang tersisa, menebarkan aroma manis tak terdefinisi pada keduanya. Senyum itu seperti bunga sakura yang mekar. Menghipnotis. Menular.

Malam semakin larut, namun kelab tempat kantor mereka mengadakan acara itu semakin ramai dibanjiri pengunjung. Sepasang hitam dan merah muda berjalan beriringan, dengan tangan saling bertautan, juga napas yang bersahutan. Menuju satu-satunya tempat parkir yang disediakan.

Ada sebuah relasi yang intim namun juga berjarak di antara keduanya. Terkadang, jarak itu terlihat dengan jelas, namun terkadang juga mengabur dengan sendirinya. Seperti sebuah benang yang terkait dengan jarumnya, mereka saling melengkapi. Tak aka nada artinya jika benang dan jarum tersebut tak saling terkait. Tapi, jika sudah terkait, rekonstruksi apapun dapat dilakukan dengan mudah. Merapikan yang renggang, mengecilkan yang lebar, dan hal lain sebagainya. Tak perlu diumbar, karena mereka hanya ingin mencari kenyamanan tersebut dari diri masing-masing. Mereka hanya butuh ruang untuk menjalaninya.

Sedan hitam metalik sudah tertangkap pandangan. Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping pintu kemudi, mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja, tatapannya menajam.

"Jadi, benar mau kuantar **pulang**, Nona Haruno?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul, samar-samar merapatkan diri pada pemuda di dekatnya itu. Tangannya, dengan perlahan, bergerak melingkari leher kekar Shikamaru.

"Hanya jika kau tak keberatan, Tuan Nara."

Shikamaru balas terkekeh, menarik pinggang ramping sang gadis dan semakin merapatkan jarak tubuh mereka. "kau harus membayar atas rasa kecemburuanku pada si Uchiha itu, Sakura…"

Embusan napas saling menyatu. Dalam kuluman senyumnya, jari-jemari lentik Sakura menelusuri sisi wajah Shikamaru, "bagaimana dengan sebuah ciuman?"

Dan tanpa perlu aba-aba, Shikamaru mendorong Sakura hingga punggung gadis itu membentur sisi pintu kemudi mobilnya. Satu lengannya yang masih melingkari pinggang Sakura terlepas dan meraih tengkuk gadis itu, membawanya pada sebuah ciuman mesra yang memabukkan. Tak banyak membantu, kedua tangan Sakura ikut menarik dengan seduktif leher pemuda di depannya. Membuatnya semakin mudah merespon setiap lumatan-lumatan di bibirnya tersebut. Sensasi familiar ini membuat perutnya bergejolak dan tergelitik geli.

Untuk sesaat, Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya, "mulai besok, aku tidak mau berpura-pura hanya jadi 'sekadar teman dekatmu' di depan mereka. _We need to confess them that we are_—"

"—_certifiedly love couple_." Sambung Sakura sebelum kembali menarik tengkuk Shikamaru, berusaha membuat pria itu kembali mabuk dengan ciuman-ciumannya. Berusaha melupakan fakta bahwa mereka melakukannya di lahan parkir sebuah kelab yang tengah disewa oleh kantor mereka.

Begitulah, mereka hanya tak ingin menjadi signifikan. Karena, dengan menjadi sebuah bayang-bayang bunga sakura saja sudah sangat cukup.

_Because he is her shadow, and she is his blossom_.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

a/n: Wait. Let me tell you something, before. Jadi, saya lagi butuh asupan fic ShikaSaku sangat. Udah ngubek-ngubek arsip dapetnya juga yang mayoritas udah saya baca. Jadi, demi memuaskan keinginan sendiri, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic sendiri aja :'( saya suka banget dengan pair ini, entah sejak kapan. Suka aja membayangkan duo genius ini bersatu. Eh, setelah ditilik, kenapa fic ShikaSaku saya selalu menceritakan tentang hubungan tersembunyi mereka, ya? :/ entahlah, saya juga bingung.

Saya tau ini nggak jelas T.T conflictless dan alur serta diksi yang nggak jelas pula. Maaf kalau ada beberapa hal yang sulit dipahami. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati dan diberikan komentar :)

Btw, buat yang nunggu apdetan fic MC saya, huehehe sabar dulu, ya… Saya masih disibukkan dengan UAS dan tugas-tugas akhir (lha, ini masih sempet bikin OS? *digampar readers*).

Lastly, anyone, ada yang mau bikinin saya fic ShikaSaku? T.T

RnR?

**LastMelodya**


End file.
